


[Podfic of] The Drop Dead Dream, The Chosen One

by knight_tracer



Series: Miss Atomic Bomb (podfic) [5]
Category: The Song of the Lioness - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>People want to help Alanna; Alanna tries to accept it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The Drop Dead Dream, The Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Drop Dead Dream, The Chosen One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863684) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



Podfic Length: 20:28  
Download Links:[mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/05%20The%20Drop%20Dead%20Dream,%20The%20Chosen%20One.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/05%20The%20Drop%20Dead%20Dream,%20The%20Chosen%20One.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
